The present application claims the Paris convention priority of European patent application 16150823.9, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to communications devices, which are configured to transmit uplink signals to and/or receive downlink signals from an infrastructure equipment of a mobile communications network via a wireless access interface, which is configured to include on the uplink a plurality of different subcarrier spacings. The present technique also relates to infrastructure equipment and methods of communicating.
Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention. Third and fourth generation wireless communications systems, such as those based on the third generation project partnership (3GPP) defined UMTS and Long Term Evolution (LTE) architecture are able to support sophisticated services such as instant messaging, video calls as well as high speed internet access. For example, with the improved radio interface and enhanced data rates provided by LTE systems, a user is able to enjoy high data rate applications such as mobile video streaming and mobile video conferencing that would previously only have been available via a fixed line data connection. The demand to deploy third and fourth generation networks is therefore strong and the coverage area of these networks, i.e. geographic locations where access to the networks is possible, is expected to increase rapidly. However, whilst fourth generation networks can support communications at high data rate and low latencies from devices such as smart phones and tablet computers, it is expected that future wireless communications networks will need to support communications to and from a much wider range of devices, including reduced complexity devices, machine type communication devices, devices which require little or no mobility, high resolution video displays and virtual reality headsets. As such, supporting such a wide range of communications devices can represent a technical challenge for a wireless communications network.
A current technical area of interest to those working in the field of wireless and mobile communications is known as “The Internet of Things” or IoT for short. The 3GPP has proposed to develop technologies for supporting narrow band (NB)-IoT using an LTE or 4G wireless access interface and wireless infrastructure. Such IoT devices are expected to be low complexity and inexpensive devices requiring infrequent communication of relatively low bandwidth data. It is also expected that there will be an extremely large number of IoT devices which would need to be supported in a cell of the wireless communications network. Furthermore such NB-IoT devices are likely to be deployed indoors and/or in remote locations making radio communications challenging.